


How To: Keep Your Boyfriend Happy

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tickles, cute boyfriends, otp: turn left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel's a little on the teasing side today and Adam is not having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To: Keep Your Boyfriend Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a second chapter of them getting home ;3 but it depends on if people like it.

"Stop that!"

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're throwing shit at me!"

This would've sounded like a serious argument in Joel and Adam's office if it weren't for the laughing that followed after. Barbara knew this was normal and knew what soon followed. It was arguments one minuet, then playful banter, then silence. Barbara also knew that once silence hit she had to take the first chance she got to get up and leave her office to somewhere else.

There it was. Silence. Barbara got up and walked out, she was not having this today.

Adam smiled widely into the kiss, pulling Joel onto his lap more. Joel scoffed and shook his head before pulling his boyfriend into another kiss, the younger's hands resting on his hips. Joel sighed and laced his fingers into Adam's hair, rolling his hips a bit. He smirked knowing he was teasing the bearded man. Adam rolled his eyes and pulled away, raising an eyebrow. Joel was holding back laughter.

"What's wrong Adam?"

"You're a dick" Adam began to try and hold back laughter too. Joel smirked and rolled his hips down again, causing Adam to groan slightly. 

"Why aren't you kissing me anymore Adam?" Joel nearly laughed. Adam glared at him before takling his boyfriend to the ground and digging his fingers into his sides.

"N-No! A-Adam! St- ah! Stop!" Joel erupted into laughter as the bearded man straddled and tickled him.

"You're gonna learn not to tease me, fucker!" Adam laughed back continuing to tickle his boyfriend while kissing his neck lightly. Joel screamed with laughter and tried to push away but stopped as he caught his breath and laughter died down. He realized that Adam had stopped and was now kissing at his neck.

Joel sighed lightly and put his arms around the younger, seriously hoping he wasn't going to be a tease too. Adam smirked as he sucked a mark onto Joel's neck before sitting up and pecking his lips.

"T-That's it?" Joel had to keep from whining. Adam nodded with a 'yep' and got up."H-Hey!" Joel quickly got up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist from behind. 

"Nope. You were teasing me now you get to wait until we get home" Adam smirked to himself and sorted some stuff on his desk before kissing Joel a last time and sitting down. Joel groaned and took his seat but immediately let a slight smile crawl on his face. Sometimes he really hated Adam but he always was reminded how much he loved him.


End file.
